Morgrym Nimblefingers (Mr.Tinker)
200px|right|Morgrym Nimblefingers Basic Information note by Scott DeWar: Morgrym is laid up with a broken leg as of 24 June 2013 until Mr. Tinker returns, at which time he will be fully healed. player is MIA Race: Human Class: Alchemist (Beastmorph) Level: 1 Experience: 0 XP (1,300 TNL) Alignment: CN Languages: Common, Seithr, HaGruut, Middle Landellian Deity: None First Seen: The Dunn Wright Inn Location: The Dunn Wright Inn Background: Open Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 14 +2 (5 pts) DEX: 14 +2 (5 pts) CON: 14 +2 (5 pts) INT: 16 +3 (5 pts) - Racial +2 WIS: 10 +0 (0 pts) CHA: 10 +0 (0 pts) Combat Statistics Normal (Max-2) HP: 14 = + CON (2) + FC (1) + Feat(3) (Alchemist) AC: 14 = + DEX (2) + Armor (2) + Shield (0) + Natural (0) + Size (0) + Misc (0) AC Touch: 12 = + DEX (2) + Size (0) + Misc (0) AC Flatfooted: 12 = + Armor (2) + Shield (0) + Natural (0) + Size (0) + Misc (0) INIT: +2 = (2) + Misc (0) BAB: +0 = (0) CMB: +2 = (0) + STR (2) + Misc (0) CMD: 14 = + BAB (0) + STR (2) + DEX (2) + Misc (0) Fortitude: +4 = (2) + CON (2) + Misc (0) Reflex: +4 = (2) + DEX (2) + Misc (0) Will: +0 = (0) + WIS (0) + Misc (0) Speed: 30'ft Mutagen (Strength) AC: 16 = + DEX (2) + Armor (2) + Shield (0) + Natural (2) + Size (0) + Misc (0) AC Flatfooted: 14 = + Armor (2) + Shield (0) + Natural (2) CMB: +4 = [BAB (0) + STR (4) + Misc (0) CMD: 16 = + BAB (0) + STR (4) + DEX (2) + Misc (0) Enlarged AC: 12 = + DEX (1) + Armor (2) + Shield (0) + Natural (0) + Size (-1) + Misc (0) AC Touch: 11 = + DEX (1) + Size (0) + Misc (0) AC Flatfooted: 11 = + Armor (2) + Shield (0) + Natural (0) + Size (-1) + Misc (0) INIT: +1 = (1) + Misc (0) CMB: +3 = (0) + STR (3) + Misc (0) CMD: 14 = + BAB (0) + STR (3) + DEX (1) + Misc (0) Reflex: +3 = (2) + DEX (1) + Misc (0) Enlarged & Mutagen (Strength) AC: 14 = + DEX (1) + Armor (2) + Shield (0) + Natural (2) + Size (-1) + Misc (0) AC Touch: 11 = + DEX (1) + Size (0) + Misc (0) AC Flatfooted: 13 = + Armor (2) + Shield (0) + Natural (2) + Size (-1) + Misc (0) INIT: +1 = (1) + Misc (0) CMB: +5 = (0) + STR (5) + Misc (0) CMD: 16 = + BAB (0) + STR (5) + DEX (1) + Misc (0) Reflex: +3 = (2) + DEX (1) + Misc (0) Weapon Statistics Normal Dagger: Attack: +2 = (0) + STR (2) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d4+2, Crit: 19/x2, Special: Light Weapon Morning Star: Attack: +2 = (0) + STR (2) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d8+2, Crit: 19/x2, Special: Light Weapon Sling: Attack: +2 = (0) + DEX (2) + Feat (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d4+2, Crit: 20/x2, Special: Nothing Bombs: Attack: +3 = (0) + DEX (2) + Feat (1) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d6+3 and 5 splash ,Crit: 20/x2, Special: Ranged Touch, Splash 5ft, Fire. DC 14 ref save for ½ splash damage. Mutagen (Strength) Morning Star: Attack: +4 = (0) + STR (4) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d8+4, Crit: x2, Special: P/B damage Bombs: Attack: +3 = (0) + DEX (2) + Feat (1) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d6+2 and 5 splash ,Crit: 20/x2, Special: Ranged Touch, Splash 5ft, Fire. DC 13 ref save for ½ splash damage. Enlarged Dagger: Attack: +2 = (0) + STR (3) + Size (-1) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d6+3, Crit: 19/x2, Special: Light Weapon Morning Star: Attack: +2 = (0) + STR (3) + Size (-1) + Magic (0) Damage: 2d6+3, Crit: x2, Special: P/B damage Sling: Attack: +0 = + DEX(1) + Feat(0) + Size(-1) + Magic(0) Damage: 1d4+3, Crit: 20/x2, Special: Nothing Bombs: Attack: +1 = + DEX(1) + Feat(1) + Size(-1) + Magic(0) Damage: 1d6+3 and 5 splash ,Crit: 20/x2, Special: Ranged Touch, Splash 5ft, Fire. DC 14 ref save for ½ splash damage. Enlarged and Mutagen (Strength) Dagger: Attack: +4 = (0) + STR (5) + Size (-1) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d6+5, Crit: 19/x2, Special: Light Weapon Morning Star: Attack: +4 = (0) + STR (5) + Size (-1) + Magic (0) Damage: 2d6+5, Crit: x2, Special: P/B damage Sling: Attack: +0 = + DEX(1) + Feat(0) + Size(-1) + Magic(0) Damage: 1d4+5, Crit: 20/x2, Special: Nothing Bombs: Attack: +1 = + DEX(1) + Feat(1) + Size(-1) + Magic(0) Damage: 1d6+2 and 5 splash ,Crit: 20/x2, Special: Ranged Touch, Splash 5ft, Fire. DC 13 ref save for ½ splash damage. Racial Features Standard Racial Traits * Ability Adjustments: +2 (Int) * Size: M * Speed: 30' * Languages: Common Feat and Skill Racial Traits * Focused Study: At 1st, 8th, and 16th level, such humans gain Skill Focus in a skill of their choice as a bonus feat. This racial trait replaces the bonus feat trait. * Heart of the Slums: Humans who eke out a life in a city's teeming slums must be quick and clever. They gain a +2 racial bonus on Sleight of Hand and Stealth checks, and a +4 racial bonus on Survival checks in urban and underground settings. In addition, they may roll twice when saving against disease, taking the better roll. This racial trait replaces skilled. Favored Class: Alchemist (+1 HP/lvl) Class Features Alchemist 1 * Armor/Weapons: Simple weapon and light armor Proficiency * Alchemy: Bonus to Craft Alchemy skill checks, Identify Potions, Extracts * Bomb 1d6: Ranged Touch attack, 1d6+3 fire damage and 5 splash damage, Frequency( int+lvl)/day. * Extra Bombs: Gain the Extra Bombs feat. * Mutagen: +4 to one physical ability -2 to one mental ability, +2 Natural Armor 10min/lvl * Throw anything: Gain the Throw Anything feat and add int. bonus to damage with splash weapons. Feats * Skill Focus Bluff (Racial): Gain +3 to bluff, and +6 at 10 ranks. * Throw Anything (Class): +1 to hit with splash weapons, no penalty with improvised ranged weapons. * Extra Bombs (Class): Gain 2 extra bombs * Toughness (level 1): +3 hp's at level 1 and +1 hp each level from level 4 Traits * Capable (Bluff): Gain +1 bonus to bluff skills and bluff becomes a class skill * Knowlegable (Nature and Dungeoneering): Gain +1 to Nature, Dungeoneering and dungeoneering is a class skill. Skills Skill Points: 7 = (4) + INT (3)/Level; FC (0), Misc (0) (Alchemist) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 2 0 0 2 -0 +0 Appraise* 3 0 3 3 +0 Bluff 8 1 3 0 +4 (trait + feat) Climb 2 0 0 2 -0 +0 Craft (Alchemy) 8 1 3 3 +1 (class) Diplomacy 0 0 0 0 +0 Disable Device* 0 3 2 -0 +0 Disguise 0 0 0 0 +0 Escape Artist 2 0 0 2 -0 +0 Fly* 2 0 0 2 -0 +0 Handle Animal 0 0 0 +0 Heal* 0 0 0 0 +0 Intimidate 0 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 0 3 3 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 8 1 3 3 +1 (Trait) Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 3 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 3 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 3 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 3 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 8 1 3 3 +1 (Trait) Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 3 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 0 3 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 0 3 +0 Linguistics 0 0 3 +0 Perception* 0 0 0 0 +0 Perform ( ) 0 0 0 +0 Profession* ( ) 0 0 3 +0 Ride 2 0 0 2 -0 +0 Sense Motive 0 0 0 0 +0 Sleight of Hand 8 1 3 2 -0 +2 (racial) Spellcraft* 7 1 3 3 +0 Stealth 4 0 0 2 -0 +2 (racial) Survival 4 1 3 0 +0 Swim 2 0 0 2 -0 +0 Use Magic Device* 0 0 0 +0 * = untrained class skill Note: +4 racial bonus on Survival checks in urban and underground settings Formula Lists (Known) 1 Level * Expeditious Retreat - Gain +30ft movement speed * Targeted Bomb admixture - Bombs hit only 1 target, double int. damage * Cure Light Wounds - Cure 1d8+1 hp's * Shield - +4 shield ac and immune to magic missiles * Enlarge Person - Becomes large. Gain +2 str & -2 to dex, -1 to hit & AC. Formula Lists (Prepared) 1 Level * Shield * Enlarge Person Mutagen (Prepared) Werewolf Extract: Gain +4 to strength, +2 natural armor, -2 to intelligent 10 min/lvl Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit -- -- lb Leather Armor 10 gp 15 lb Dagger (Melee) 2 gp 1 lb Morning Star (Melee) 8 gp 6 lb Sling (Ranged) - gp - lb Ammo (10) 0,05 gp 2,5 lb Bomb Launcher x 2 (Ranged) 30 gp 1 lb Container (e.g. Backpack) 2 gp 2 lb Rations, Trail x 5 2,5 gp 5 lb Formula Book - gp 3 lb sundrods x 1 2 gp 1 lb Cure light wounds Potion 50 gp 0 lb Alchemy Kit 25 gp 5 lb Tar Bomb 15 gp 0 lb = Totals: 148,55 gp 42,5 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-58 59-116 117-175 Consumed or Destroyed Items Sunrod 2 gp = Total Consumed: 0 gp Finances PP: 0 Initial Character Money: +150 gp GP: 1 earned on first adventure: +0 gp SP: 5 CP: 5 Career Earnings: 150 gp Carried Inventory: -148,55 gp consumed or destroyed items: -2 gp Gems/Jewelry/Other: living accommodations: -0 gp 0000 Gambling: +0,1 gp Coinage: 1,55 gp Mini Stats Nimblefingers AC: 14 (12 flat-footed, 12 touch) HP: 14/14 CMB: +2 CMD: 14 Fort: +4 Reflex: +4 Will: +0 Perception: +0 Initiative: +2 Current Weapon in Hand: No Weapon Current Conditions in Effect: None Mutagent (1/1): +4 to strength, +2 natural armor, -2 to int 10min/lvl Bombs (6/6): Formula (Prebared) lvl 1 - Enlarge Person:Becomes L. Gain +2 str & -2 to dex,-1 to hit & AC. 1min/lvl lvl 1 - Shield:+4 Shield Bonus and immune to magic missile. 1min/lvl /sblock Details Size:M Gender:Male Age:25 Height:177 cm Weight:72 kg Hair Color:Dark Brown Eye Color:Yellow Skin Color:Caucasian Appearance: Wild hair that seems to point in every direction. Wears a leather armor, a fur cloak and a backpack. He also has several belts to store his mixtures and potions for easy access. He nearly always is covered in sod or ash, depending on his experiments that day. His most prominent feature, are his unnatural yellow eyes which he has gained by drinking far too many mutagents. Demeanor: Lazy, carefree, quirky, blunt, laddish and at times intelligent. Background Morgrym Nimblefingers was born in the Seithr Mountains. He can't remember his mother or his father that well and spend most of his childhood living on the streets in one of the rare, but poor districts in dwarf's capitol city. He knew that his family had traveled there to establish some sort of business but it proved too difficult to bargain with the dwarves and cultural differences were simply to vast. Before he knew it, everything was lost and he ended on the streets. Living on the streets was difficult, but Morgrym managed to stay alive by stealing food and coin. Even though he knew that thievery was severely punished, starving seemed to be a far worse at the time. He was not the only outcast and joined a small gang of rogues sharing similar fates as his own. He quickly became known as Nimblefingers as he was one of the best pickpockets in the group. It was not until he met Grimgorr that things changed. He was selling his wares in the trade district when Morgrym just so happened to pay him a visit. They boy had managed to create a clever diversion and nimbly snatched one of his more expensive potions on sale. Grimgorr had however seen through his rouse and managed the catch Morgrym just as he fled. The soon to be no-fingers, managed to convince Grimgorr not to take him to the local constables in return for his servitude. This intrigued the dwarf and even though he knew the boy surely would run away at first chance, he made the deal. Besides he needed a helper and someone to test his products. To keep him at his shop, he kept Morgrym in chains. This did not make Morgrym happy but eventually the boy earned the Dwarf's trust to be without chains. Later on, he even became his apprentice in alchemy. To expand his business enterprise, he finally sent Morgrym to Venza with some of his latest popular products, such as " Grimgorr's powerful hair re-fertilizer " and " Grimgorr's stop the evil scratch below ". Unfortunately for Morgrym, the dwarf had grown poor eyesight these last couple of years and accidentally labeled most of the potions wrongly. This, as you can imagine, created some problems for Morgrym. To make matters worse, almost all his supplies got stolen or lost, he is not sure how. Unwilling to return to his master empty handed, he would make it up to him and earn the gold needed for the products and show him that he is not a failure. That was the least he could do for his mentor. Adventure Log Tree adventure here XP Received: 0000 Treasure Received: 0000 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Level Ups Level 2: Class: Class BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Feat Features: Class Features HP: Max -2 or Link to IC Roll, +1 FC Bonus (If Chosen) Skill Pts: +0 = +0 (Class) +0 (Race) +00 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 00 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals * Approval (March 13th, 2013) (Satin Knights - judge) Level 1 * Approval (3 April 2013) (Systole ~ Scalia Wannabe) Level 1 Category:Approved Characters